


Koniec pieśni

by andromedamirtle



Series: Seria o Lis Jones [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle
Summary: Wydział Techniki Kryminalistycznej przy Biurze Aurorów zajmuje się nową sprawą.Tekst powstał na akcję Raz-Dwa-Trzy na Forum Mirriel w sierpniu 2019 roku.





	Koniec pieśni

– Myślę, że to naprawdę dziwny pomysł, że Ministerstwo raz na rok funduje pracownikom wyjścia do opery – oznajmiłam, gdy już przecisnęliśmy się do swoich miejsc. Teatr na Pokątnej miał wyjątkowo ciasno upchnięte siedzenia – i to nawet mimo magicznie poszerzonej przestrzeni.  
– Żartujesz? – zdziwiła się Maddie Ormskirk, moja koleżanka z pracy, która usiadła po mojej lewej stronie. – To był jeden z istotniejszych powodów, dlaczego chciałam tu pracować! Nie wiem, jak Ministerstwo to robi, ale zawsze mają bardzo dobre miejsca na którejś z premier sezonu!  
– Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak lubisz operę – odparłam, lekko zaskoczona jej entuzjazmem.  
– Uwielbiam – oznajmiła z zachwytem.– Trochę mniej mi się podoba, że mnóstwo z tych oper kończy się źle. Na przykład "Carmen" – ma absolutnie cudowną muzykę, mogłabym jej słuchać bez końca, a fabuła sprowadza się tak naprawdę do tego, że Cyganka podrywa żołnierza, który w rezultacie ucieka z nią i zostaje dezerterem, a kiedy ona go zostawia, on wariuje i ją zabija. Historia jak z brukowca, byłam bardzo rozczarowana, kiedy pierwszy raz ją obejrzałam, ale ta muzyka!  
– Ja muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie byłem w operze – odezwał się Dennis, mój narzeczony, który siedział po mojej drugiej stronie. – Jakoś nigdy nie było okazji – dodał, widząc zaskoczoną minę Maddie. Chyba nie dziwiło jej, że ja, zaledwie dwudziestoletnia czarownica, kompletnie nie mam doświadczenia z operą, ale Dennis był prawie dziesięć lat starszy, więc pewnie spodziewała się po nim większego obycia. – Coś powinienem wiedzieć, zanim się zacznie?  
– Tak, już mówię. – Maddie zebrała myśli. – Opera to taki osiemnasto-, dziewiętnastowieczny musical, mugole wymyślili specjalny rodzaj śpiewania, żeby głos było słychać w całej wielkiej sali wypełnionej widownią. W dwudziestym wieku stworzyli mikrofony i systemy nagłaśniające, dzięki którym już nie trzeba tak się męczyć i dlatego mamy musicale.  
– Chwileczkę – przerwałam jej. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że da się tak zaśpiewać, żeby bez użycia zaklęć osobę na scenie było słychać we wszystkich rzędach, nawet na samym końcu? – spytałam ze zdumieniem.  
Maddie pokiwała głową.  
– Sama to dziś zobaczysz. To jest magiczny teatr i do tego powiększany zaklęciami, więc ma pewnie jakieś dodatkowe czarodziejskie właściwości niesienia głosu, ale nasi śpiewacy śpiewają tak samo jak mugolscy.  
– No dobra, ale naprawdę śpiewają w innych językach? – spytał Dennis.  
– Przyjęło się, że operę śpiewa się w języku, w którym została napisana, i wyświetla się napisy dla widowni. Zresztą napisy wyświetla się też, kiedy opera jest po angielsku. Zwyczajnie sposób śpiewania w operze sprawia, że nie zawsze da się zrozumieć tekst, nawet jeśli opera jest w języku, który się świetnie zna. Na przykład "Eugeniusz Oniegin" jest po rosyjsku – oznajmiła, wskazując w stronę sceny.  
Zauważyłam nad sceną i po jej bokach niewielkie ekrany i domyśliłam się, że właśnie tam będą wyświetlane napisy. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, bo przez chwilę przestraszyłam się, że kompletnie nic nie zrozumiem i przez parę godzin będę tu siedzieć jak ostatnia ofiara losu.  
– Tytułową rolę śpiewa Domenic Farley, to jeden z najbardziej znanych czarodziejów-barytonów w tej części świata – mówiła dalej Maddie. – Bardzo chciałam zobaczyć go jako torreadora w "Carmen", ale miałam akurat służbowy wyjazd na wykopaliska do Egiptu, jeszcze wtedy pracowałam jako archeolożka w Instytucie, i jakoś się nie złożyło. Strasznie się cieszę, że tym razem będę miała okazję go posłuchać.  
– Domenic Farley? Czy on nie jest Anglikiem? – spytałam ze zdziwieniem.  
Maddie przytaknęła.  
– I będzie śpiewał po rosyjsku?  
– Lis, śpiewacy śpiewają w tym języku, w którym jest opera. Nie ma znaczenia, jaki jest ich język ojczysty. Chociaż oczywiście łatwiej jest tym, którzy śpiewają we własnym języku – wyjaśniła. – A teraz cicho, zaczyna się.  
Skądś niepostrzeżenie wyszedł dyrygent i stanął przed orkiestrą siedzącą w zagłębieniu przed sceną. Na widowni rozległy się oklaski. Wtem odezwała się muzyka i kurtyna poszła w górę.  
W ogóle nie znałam fabuły tej opery, więc zaskoczyło mnie, kiedy na początku zobaczyłam jakieś kobiety zajęte domowymi pracami – czyżby cała fabuła miała się składać z tego typu scenek? Gdzie tytułowy Oniegin?  
Jednak wkrótce do kobiet przyjechało z wizytą dwóch mężczyzn i domyśliłam się, że oto wreszcie się pojawił.  
– Hej, to nie jest Farley! – szepnęła znienacka Maddie wprost do mojego ucha. Niemal podskoczyłam, bo w ogóle się tego nie spodziewałam. – To Ferraro! On nie umie śpiewać po rosyjsku! – dodała z irytacją. – W programie był Farley!  
Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że usłyszałam, ale nie znałam żadnego z tych śpiewaków, więc jej uwaga nic mi nie powiedziała.  
Fabuła toczyła się dalej – przyjaciel Oniegina, Lenski, rozmawiał ze swoją narzeczoną, a jej siostra, Tatiana, spacerowała z Onieginem. Potem nastąpiła przecudowna scena, kiedy Tatiana pisze przez całą noc list, wysyła go rano i denerwuje się, jaka będzie odpowiedź – absolutnie wiedziałam, co w tym momencie czuje. Jej aria oddawała dokładnie moje emocje, kiedy oddawałam do sprawdzenia esej albo przy jakiejś innej okazji czekałam na ocenę wyniku mojej pracy.  
Potem był bal, na którym Oniegin dla zabawy postanowił bez przerwy tańczyć z narzeczoną Lenskiego, z czego wywiązał się zupełnie absurdalny pojedynek. W trzecim akcie Oniegin spotkał Tatianę parę lat później i pożałował tego, że wcześniej ją zlekceważył.  
Kiedy opera się skończyła i rozległy się brawa, zrozumiałam, co miała na myśli Maddie, kiedy mówiła, że w operach często muzyka jest piękna, ale fabuła rozczarowuje – bo faktycznie w "Eugeniuszu Onieginie" wydarzenia wydawały mi się nadmiernie patetyczne i wszystko moim zdaniem można by rozwiązać z o wiele mniejszym stopniem dramatyzmu, ale muzyka była przepiękna i posłuchałabym jej jeszcze dłużej.  
– Ciekawe, co się stało z Farleyem – mruknęła Maddie, bijąc brawo bez większego entuzjazmu.  
– Mnie tam się podobało – oznajmił Dennis.  
– Bo nie słyszałeś Farleya w tej roli – odparła Maddie, kiedy już wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić. – Ferraro ma trochę lepszy akcent, niż kiedy go słyszałam ostatnio, ale i tak brzmi tragicznie. Wątpię, czy Rosjanie by go zrozumieli.  
– Nie przesadzaj, mieliby napisy – stwierdził mój narzeczony i parsknął śmiechem.  
Maddie przewróciła oczami.  
– Hej, dzwonili do mnie z pracy – powiedziałam, bo właśnie sięgnęłam po telefon, żeby go włączyć po wizycie w operze. – I to kilka razy, kiedy tu siedzieliśmy.  
Maddie wyciągnęła swój.  
– Do mnie też – stwierdziła i zmarszczyła brwi. – Wyjdźmy stąd, oddzwonię i spytam, co się dzieje.  
Na ulicy Pokątnej komórki już mniej więcej łapały zasięg, więc Maddie spróbowała się połączyć.  
– Mówi Madeline Ormskirk – powiedziała, bo widocznie ktoś odebrał. – A tak, na urlopie... Rozumiem. – Słuchała przez chwilę. – Tak, dziękuję. Do widzenia.  
– I co? – spytałam, kiedy schowała telefon.  
– Było morderstwo – odparła z westchnieniem. – Niedaleko Pokątnej, w zaułku Przyjaciół Angielskiej Magii. Nie odbierałyśmy, więc Thicknesse wysłał tam kogoś innego.  
– Thicknesse? – zdziwił się Dennis. – Myślałem, że waszą szefową jest Andromeda Tonks.  
– Tak, ale jest na urlopie – wyjaśniła Maddie. – Teraz wszystko nadzoruje Thicknesse. Swoja drogą, Lis, ten zaułek jest całkiem niedaleko, może chcesz się przejść i zobaczyć, co się stało?  
– Jutro pewnie i tak nam powiedzą – odparłam. Właściwie też byłam trochę ciekawa, ale było już późno i nie miałam siły jeszcze łazić po mieście. – A poza tym minęło tyle czasu, że pewnie wszystko już zabezpieczyli i wrócili do Ministerstwa.  
– Jak chcesz, ja pójdę.  
– Okej, to my wracamy do domu – powiedziałam i wzięłam Dennisa za rękę. – Do zobaczenia jutro.  
– Deportować nas? – spytał, kiedy Maddie ruszyła przed siebie szybkim krokiem. – Przysięgam, że będę uważał i żadnego z nas nie rozszczepię – dodał, bo w zeszłym roku właśnie coś takiego mu się przydarzyło.  
– Naprawdę nie musisz tego mówić za każdym razem – odpowiedziałam, rozbawiona, i pokiwałam głową.  
Objęłam go i po chwili znajdowaliśmy się w przedpokoju naszego mieszkania.  
– Nie jesteś wcale ciekawa, co to było za morderstwo? – spytał, kiedy zdejmowaliśmy kurtki.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
– Morderstwo jak morderstwo. Byłoby zabawnie, gdyby się okazało, że ktoś zabił tego śpiewaka, na którym tak zależało Maddie – stwierdziłam, a Dennis parsknął śmiechem.  
– Fakt, to dopiero byłby zbieg okoliczności – odparł wesoło.

Śnił mi się naprawdę dziwny i niepokojący sen. W pokoju panował półmrok, a ja stałam przed lustrem i przyglądałam się mojemu ciału. Było takie blade i słabe. Kiedyś byłam taka silna, a teraz... teraz jestem tylko wrakiem człowieka. Wyssano ze mnie prawie wszystkie siły. Nikt nie zasłużył na coś takiego, nawet ja.  
To było naprawdę przerażające. Przecież przed chwilą byłam młoda i zdrowa, jakim cudem coś nagle odebrało mi całą energię? Co to mogło być? Demetor? Wzięłam głęboki oddech, który zakłuł mnie w piersi i zalała mnie dusząca ciemność.  
– Lis! Hej, Lis, pobudka! – Poczułam, że ktoś usiadł koło mnie na łóżku, ale nie chciało mi się otwierać oczu. W mieszkaniu unosił się zapach kawy. – Nie dajesz mi wyboru, moja śpiąca królewno, muszę się pocałować, żeby się obudziła – oznajmił z rozbawieniem Dennis i cmoknął mnie w usta.  
Parsknęłam śmiechem i otworzyłam oczy. Sen o nienaturalnie osłabionym ciele natychmiast uleciał z mojej świadomości. Zwłaszcza że moje ciało nie było ani wychudzone, ani blade – jeśli chodzi o masę, to bliżej mi było raczej do nadwagi, i nie byłam też specjalnie blada, przynajmniej jak na moje możliwości – na dowód mogłam pokazać biały, nieopalony ślad po bransoletce na moim nadgarstku. Wciąż był widoczny, mimo że już zaczął się październik. Więc cała reszta skóry – przynajmniej tej części, którą wystawiałam w lecie na słońce – też musiała być trochę opalona, choć przy mojej jasnej karnacji łatwo było to przegapić.  
Nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam.  
– Dennis, gdzie jest moja bransoletka? Przecież ja jej nigdy nie zdejmuję. – Zerwałam się z niepokojem i zaczęłam przeszukiwać pościel.  
Dennis uniósł nadgarstek, żeby pokazać, że on swoją ma. Kiedy się zaręczyliśmy, uznaliśmy bliźniacze bransoletki z dodatkiem prostych zaklęć ochronnych za świetną alternatywę wobec tradycyjnego pierścionka. A teraz wyglądało na to, że zgubiłam swoją.  
– Accio bransoletka Lis. – Dennis wykazał się zdrowym rozsądkiem i użył różdżki, kiedy ja w panice zaglądałam pod łóżko.  
Nic się nie stało.  
– No to raczej nie zgubiłaś jej w mieszkaniu – stwierdził. – Albo gdzieś utknęła.  
– O nie... – Opadłam na łóżko i złapałam się za głowę.  
– Spokojnie, to tylko bransoletka. Jeśli się nie znajdzie, możemy kupić ci nową.  
– Ale to jest takie okropne, jak mogłam ją zgubić?! – rozpaczałam.  
Niby racjonalnie rzecz biorąc, wiedziałam, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć każdemu, ale czułam się paskudnie, że zdarzyło się akurat mnie. I gdybym jeszcze zgubiła jakąś przypadkową bransoletkę, to pewnie nawet bym się specjalnie nie przejęła. Ale zaręczynową!  
– Lis, nie panikuj. – Dennis usiadł obok mnie na łóżku i objął mnie ramieniem. – Naprawdę to tylko bransoletka. Wiem, że ludzie robią z takich kwestii straszne problemy, ale przecież to tylko przedmiot. Niby ma symbolizować nasze uczucie, ale przecież oboje wiemy, co do siebie czujemy. Z bransoletkami i bez nich.  
Pokiwałam głową, nieco podniesiona na duchu.  
– No więc przestań już rozpaczać, bo się spóźnisz do pracy. Jeśli twoja bransoletka sama się nie znajdzie, to przeprowadzimy porządne śledztwo w tej sprawie. Okej? – Spojrzał na mnie pytająco.  
– Okej – odparłam, już bardziej rozchmurzona. Kiedy zobaczyłam w głowie konkretną propozycję rozwiązania problemu, od razu poczułam się pewniej.  
– No to jazda do łazienki i jeść śniadanie, bo kawa stygnie!  
Parsknęłam śmiechem i posłusznie poszłam wziąć prysznic.

Kiedy dotarłam do pracy, byłam tak zajęta kwestią zaginionej bransoletki, że zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy wczorajsze morderstwo. Dlatego też kompletnie mnie zaskoczyło, że w naszym pokoju zastałam już kilka osób. Zazwyczaj to ja przychodziłam pierwsza.  
– Cześć, Lis – powiedział na mój widok zaspany Jake Pears i ziewnął rozdzierająco przy swoim biurku.  
– Cześć – odparłam, zdejmując płaszcz.  
Duncan Knottingley, który siedział przy biurku z twarzą przytuloną do pliku papierów i wyglądał, jakby spał, podniósł tylko dłoń i mi pomachał. Natomiast Maddie chyba naprawdę zasnęła przy swoim biurku, bo kiedy weszłam, nie poruszyła się ani nie wydała żadnego dźwięku poza cichym pochrapywaniem.  
– Co jest? – spytałam, siadając przy swoim biurku.  
– Morderstwo – odparł Jake. Wyglądał na kompletnie wykończonego. – Ktoś zastrzelił faceta. Zebraliśmy ślady i Thicknesse kazał nam siedzieć, aż je wstępnie przeanalizujemy i napiszemy raporty. Dobrze, że przyszła Maddie i nam pomogła, bo inaczej jeszcze byśmy nad tym siedzieli.  
– Cały czas tu siedzicie – zauważyłam.  
– A tak. Ale to tylko inercja. Po prostu nie chce mi się wstać – odparł i znów ziewnął. – I zresztą to jest całkiem miłe miejsce. I Duncan też śpi, i Maddie, to nie może być takie złe... Poza tym u Thicknesse’a jest ruchomy czas pracy, więc im więcej czasu jesteśmy tu teraz, tym więcej czasu nas tu nie będzie potem.  
– Dobra, to już ci nie przeszkadzam – odparłam na wpół z rozbawieniem, na wpół ze współczuciem. – Aha, coś wam wyszło?  
– Na miejscu były tylko dwie mieszkanki domu i nikogo innego. To znaczy nie było ich, kiedy on zginął, tylko dopiero potem przyszły i go znalazły. A ten facet, no wiesz, ofiara, był bratem jednej z nich. No i przyszedł i ktoś go zastrzelił. Jak przyjdzie Nat, to ma przeanalizować odciski palców, wiesz, że ona jest w tym dobra, w końcu była archeologiem. – Jake westchnął. – Wiesz co? Nie, ja jednak idę do domu.  
Nieco chwiejnie dźwignął się na nogi i ruszył w stronę wieszaka z płaszczami.  
– To ja też – jęknął Duncan i również z trudem się podniósł. – Robię się za stary na pracę po nocy.  
– Pa, Lis – rzucił przez ramię Jake. Duncan tylko machnął ręką mniej więcej w moim kierunku i już ich nie było.  
Zerknęłam na chrapiącą Maddie. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak mocno śpi, ale musiałam się napić czegoś ciepłego na dobry początek dnia, więc nalałam wody do czajnika i go włączyłam. Po chwili rozległ się szum gotowanej wody.  
– Co? Gdzie? – Maddie gwałtownie się wyprostowała na swoim krześle.  
– Chcesz kawę albo herbatę? – spytałam. Sama już zdążyłam sobie nalać.  
– Kawy... – jęknęła. Zgarbiła się w swoim krześle i przycisnęła dłonie do skroni. – Wielkie nieba, głowa mi pęka. Co my wczoraj...? – Nagle chyba sobie przypomniała. – O Boże, Domenic Farley!  
– Tak, byłyśmy w operze – potwierdziłam, nalewając wrzątku do kubka Maddie.  
– Oj, przecież nie o tym mówię – zirytowała się nagle moja koleżanka. – Domenic Farley nie żyje!  
Zamrugałam.  
– To dlatego nie było go wczoraj w operze? – domyśliłam się. – Coś mu się stało?  
– Och, Lis, czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, co mówię? Domenic Farley to jest nasza ofiara, nasz denat, ktoś go zamordował!  
Dobrze, że zdążyłam już odstawić czajnik na miejsce, bo w przeciwnym razie mogłabym go upuścić z zaskoczenia.  
– Po prostu wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że już go nie usłyszę nigdy w operze...  
– Dzień dobry. – Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i stanął w nich pan Thicknesse. Aż drgnęłam.  
– Dzień dobry – odpowiedziałam, a Maddie przyłączyła się do mnie gdzieś w okolicach drugiego wyrazu.  
– Widzę, że nie ma u was zbyt wielu rannych ptaszków – skomentował, kiedy omiótł spojrzeniem sześć pustych biurek. – Panna Jones, jak mniemam? – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do mnie.  
Tak mnie tym zestresował, że na chwilę zapomniałam, jak się mówi, więc tylko kiwnęłam głową.  
– Świetnie. Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto pójdzie rano z aurorami do opery i zbierze magiczne sygnatury pracowników i ich odciski palców, a także garderobę denata. Czy jest pani gotowa, panno Jones?  
Zmierzył mnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem, a ja tylko ponownie skinęłam głową, bo już absolutnie nie potrafiłabym wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
– Doskonale. W takim razie niech pani weźmie swój zestaw do zbierania śladów i zgłosi się do aurora Whitby'ego. – Następnie przeniósł wzrok na Maddie. – Panno Ormskirk, co pani jeszcze tu robi? Przepracowała pani całą noc i zamierza pani zostać też przez cały dzień? Kategorycznie się na to nie zgadzam.  
– Ale ja wcale nie jestem taka zmęczona – oznajmiła, ale ciało ją zdradziło, bo zaraz ziewnęła rozdzierająco.  
– Moja panno, zachowujesz się, jakbyś miała dwa latka, a ja próbował namówić cię na drzemkę – odparł z pewnym rozbawieniem, a ja pierwszy raz pomyślałam, że może nie jest taki straszny.  
Maddie przewróciła oczami.  
– No dobrze, wujku, pójdę do domu i się prześpię, tylko wypiję tę kawę. Tak, mogę bez problemu spać po kawie – powiedziała.  
– Wierzę ci, ale zajrzę tu za godzinę i sprawdzę – uprzedził.  
Maddie dotknęła dłonią czoła w parodii salutu, a pan Thicknesse wyszedł.  
– Czemu nigdy nie powiedziałaś, że to twój wujek? – spytałam, kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi.  
– Bo nie pytałaś. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym usiłujemy być tu profesjonalni chyba. I czasem nawet nam trochę wychodzi.  
– Dobra, to ja idę do Kevina Whitby'ego dowiedzieć się, co dalej. – Podeszłam do swojego biurka i sprawdziłam, czy mój zestaw do zbierania śladów jest kompletny.  
– Dzięki za kawę, Lis. – Maddie upiła łyk z parującego kubka. – Mam nadzieję, że odkryjesz coś ważnego i jeszcze dziś go wsadzą.  
– Ja też – odparłam i zebrałam swoje rzeczy.

W Biurze Aurorów jak zwykle panował spory ruch. Odnalazłam biurko Kevina Whitby'ego, które niby było w tym samym miejscu co kiedyś, ale jednocześnie wydawało się znajdować zupełnie gdzie indziej, więc pewnie ostatnio znów powiększano przestrzeń w tym pomieszczeniu.  
Kiedy podeszłam, Kevin akurat rozmawiał z jakąś szczupłą, śniadą kobietą o ciemnych włosach zaplecionych w warkocz. Mogła mieć trzydzieści parę lat.  
– O, cześć, Lis, świetnie, że już jesteś – powiedział, kiedy mnie zauważył. – To jest moja nowa partnerka, Jagoda Szwiec, przyjechała tu z Polski i dzięki niej już żaden polski czarodziej nam się nie wywinie, twierdząc, że nie zna języka, więc nie możemy go przesłuchać.  
– Cześć, jestem Jagoda. – Aurorka uśmiechnęła się i podała mi rękę. Mówiła z wyraźnym polskim akcentem. Ale jej uśmiech od razu wzbudzał sympatię.  
– Jestem Lis, Lis Jones – odparłam i uścisnęłam jej dłoń. – Zbieram ślady. – Pokazałam moją torbę.  
– No to skoro już się znamy, to do rzeczy. Co wiesz? – spytał Kevin.  
Zebrałam myśli.  
– W domu w zaułku Przyjaciół Angielskiej Magii popełniono morderstwo. Zginął śpiewak Domenic Farley. Ktoś go zastrzelił – wyrecytowałam.  
– Zgadza się. Mamy już ślady z miejsca zdarzenia, więc teraz trzeba przesłuchać świadków. Siostra Farleya i jej żona wczoraj były w szoku i nie dało się z nimi spokojnie porozmawiać, zresztą to siostra znalazła zwłoki, więc wcale się jej nie dziwię. Mam nadzieję, że dziś uda się od nich wyciągnąć coś przydatnego – oznajmił i westchnął. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Zapewne on też, tak jak moi koledzy, spędził noc w pracy. – Kiedy ja będę przesłuchiwać tę Farley i jej żonę, wy pójdziecie do opery. Narzeczona Farleya też jest śpiewaczką, nawet występowała w tej samej operze, więc może ona nas naprowadzi na jakiś trop. Poza tym oczywiście ktoś ze środowiska operowego mógł mieć jakiś motyw – może ktoś chciał go wygryźć? Albo Farley kogoś wygryzł i ten ktoś chciał się zemścić? Artyści bywają kompletnie stuknięci, trzeba sprawdzić nawet najbardziej absurdalne możliwości.  
Pokiwałam głową. Jagoda Szwiec tak samo.  
– No dobra, to do roboty, dziewczyny, dyrektorka opery zapewniła mnie, że o tej porze już wszyscy będą w pracy.  
– No to powodzenia z paniami Farley – odparła Jagoda.  
– One się nie nazywają Farley, to znaczy jedna tak, druga ma na nazwisko Burke – poprawił Kevin.  
– Wiem, tak tylko mówiłam w skrócie – wyjaśniła Jagoda. – No to chodźmy, Lis.  
Złapała swój płaszcz i ruszyła do wyjścia.  
– Przeniesiemy się przez kominek do Dziurawego Kotła, a potem zrobimy sobie spacer – poinformowała mnie, kiedy szłyśmy do windy. – Z tego, co wiem, teatr jest niedaleko.  
– Tak, byłam tam wczoraj – odparłam.  
– O, to świetnie, bo ja dopiero niedawno się przeprowadziłam do Londynu i jeszcze nie miałam okazji – ucieszyła się. – Co ciekawego teraz grają?  
– Wczoraj grali "Eugeniusza Oniegina", ale nie wiem, czy będą grać go dalej, bo ten śpiewak, który zginął, miał grać główną rolę.  
– No tak… – Jagoda się zasępiła.  
Wsiadłyśmy do windy i przez chwilę jechałyśmy w milczeniu.  
– Co się stało z Tess Kowalski? – spytałam.  
– Z kim? – zdziwiła się Jagoda.  
– Z poprzednią partnerką Kevina, taką starszą aurorką – wyjaśniłam.  
– Chyba nic takiego – odparła, zaskoczona. – Zaraz, chyba wiem. Jeśli to jest ta osoba, o której myślę, to poszła szkolić aurorów. W Akademii mieli wakat albo potrzebowali zastępstwa z jakiegoś innego powodu – w każdym razie poszła uczyć i musiała odejść z Biura Aurorów. Nie mam pojęcia, czy to tylko na ten semestr, czy na stałe – uprzedziła moje następne pytanie.  
– Aha, dziękuję – odparłam.  
Wysiadłyśmy z windy.  
Do kominków w ogóle nie było kolejek, bo minęły już poranne godziny szczytu, więc bez problemu przeniosłyśmy się do Dziurawego Kotła.  
– Jesteś fanką opery? – zagadnęła mnie, kiedy wyszłyśmy na Pokątną.  
– Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem – odparłam. – Wczoraj byłam dopiero pierwszy raz.  
– Ja całkiem lubię formułę, no wiesz, że wszyscy śpiewają, ale jednak mnóstwo oper ma bardzo przygnębiającą fabułę. Takie największe operowe hity rzadko się dobrze kończą.  
– Tak słyszałam.  
– Ale z drugiej strony chyba wolę operę od musicalu – mówiła dalej Jagoda. – W musicalach akcja strasznie pędzi i często nie ma czasu, żeby poczuć, co bohater czuje, bo już zaczyna się następna piosenka. A w operze jednak wszystko idzie wolniej. Chociaż pewnie dla niektórych to może być za wolno. Więc pewnie wszystko zależy od tego, jakie tempo kto lubi.  
Przytaknęłam.  
– To tutaj – dodałam, bo właśnie doszłyśmy do głównego wejścia do teatru. – Ale chyba jest zamknięte.  
– Kevin powiedział, że mamy wejść bocznym wejściem dla personelu. Ktoś ma tam na nas czekać.  
Rozejrzałyśmy się i zaczęłyśmy obchodzić budynek dookoła. Rzeczywiście przy niepozornych drzwiach na tyłach teatru stał jakiś czarodziej i palił papierosy.  
– Jagoda Szwiec, Biuro Aurorów – przedstawiła się moja towarzyszka i pokazała swoją odznakę. – Jesteśmy umówione z dyrektorką.  
Czarodziej nieco się spłoszył, natychmiast rzucił papierosa i rozdeptał go butem.  
– Tak jest, oczywiście, proszę za mną. – Otworzył drzwi i gestem zaprosił nas do środka.  
Zamknął za nami i poprowadził nas wąskim, krętym korytarzem, a następnie kilkoma ciągami schodów do gabinetu z tabliczką "Filomena Flitwick, dyrektor".  
– Pani dyrektor, aurorzy – oznajmił, uchyliwszy drzwi, a potem otworzył je na całą szerokość, żeby nas wpuścić.  
Za biurkiem stała korpulentna kobieta w średnim wieku. Miała na sobie czarną szatę i włosy zwinięte w ciasny kok z tyłu głowy.  
– Dzień dobry, o ile można tak powiedzieć w tych nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach – odezwała się, potrząsając ręką Jagody, a potem moją.  
– Dzień dobry. – Moja towarzyszka nas przedstawiła i od razu poczułam ulgę, że sprostowała założenie czarodzieja, który nas wprowadził, że obie jesteśmy aurorkami. – Pozwoli pani, że kiedy będziemy rozmawiać, koleżanka zbierze ślady?  
– Oczywiście, proszę usiąść – odparła dyrektorka i sama zajęła swoje miejsce za biurkiem.  
Jagoda usiadła w fotelu po przeciwnej stronie, a ja otworzyłam mój zestaw do zbierania śladów i rzuciłam odpowiednie zaklęcie.  
– Proszę opowiedzieć swoimi słowami, jak przebiegł wczorajszy dzień – poprosiła Jagoda. – Oczywiście pytam o rzeczy związane z denatem, nie o to, co pani jadła na śniadanie – doprecyzowała.  
Pani Flitwick wyglądała na nieco rozczarowaną takim postawieniem sprawy.  
– Przyszłam do pracy o ósmej, o dziewiątej rozpoczynała się próba kostiumowa. Wydawało się, że wszystko idzie doskonale, aż nagle około jedenastej przybiegł do mnie asystent reżysera, bo Domenic znienacka wybiegł z budynku i nie wiadomo, gdzie go szukać. Rozesłaliśmy ludzi na poszukiwania, pukali do domu, w którym mieszkał z Aldoną, pukali do domu jego siostry... ach, gdybyśmy wtedy wiedzieli, że w tym czasie ktoś go tam morduje, to może zdążylibyśmy jeszcze mu pomóc!  
Aldona pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem i współczuciem, a ja w tym czasie zapisałam magiczne ślady pani Flitwick i magii, której ostatnio używała w tym pomieszczeniu.  
– Z tego, co wiem, nie miał żadnych przyjaciół poza środowiskiem operowym – mówiła dalej, kiedy nieco się uspokoiła. – Więc kiedy go nie znaleźliśmy i nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jeszcze go szukać, zafiukałam do Roberta Ferraro. Było mi z tym bardzo niezręcznie, bo Roberto poprzedniego dnia wieczorem występował w "Cyruliku sewilskim", to był naprawdę wielki sukces, może któraś z pań była?  
Obie pokręciłyśmy głowami i na twarzy pani Flitwick odbiło się rozczarowanie.  
– W każdym razie zastałam go jeszcze w piżamie, biedak niczego się nie spodziewał, a tu ja go proszę, żeby wystąpił za parę godzin, kiedy kostiumy niegotowe, a on w tej roli nie występował od ładnych paru lat! Oczywiście nie był zadowolony, przecież to obciążenie dla jego głosu, poza tym występować tak znienacka... Przecież to mogłoby zaszkodzić jego karierze, gdyby wystąpił poniżej swoich możliwości... Dlatego bardzo doceniam, że zgodził się tak poświęcić i zastąpić Domenica. Gdyby nie to, musielibyśmy chyba ściągnąć jakiegoś mugolskiego śpiewaka!  
– Mugolscy śpiewacy też tutaj występują? – zdziwiła się Jagoda.  
– Tak, przecież...  
– Przepraszam – przerwałam im. – Czy mogłaby pani wziąć do ręki tę kulkę? – Podałam jej szklaną kulę wielkości piłki tenisowej. – A potem odcisnąć na niej wszystkie swoje opuszki? Dziękuję.  
– Proszę bardzo. – Zaskoczona pani Flitwick wykonała moje polecenie i oddała mi kulkę. Zabezpieczyłam ją zaklęciem i schowałam.  
– Mówiła pani, że występują tu mugolscy śpiewacy – przypomniała Jagoda.  
– Ach, tak. – Dyrektorka wyraźnie się ucieszyła, że znalazła zgubioną nitkę myśli. – Bardzo się pani myli, jeśli przypuszcza pani, że wielu czarodziejów poświęca się karierze operowej. Hogwart w ogóle nie zachęca do rozwijania się w tym kierunku, co jest moim zdaniem haniebnym zaniedbaniem. Ile talentów mogło w ten sposób zostać zaprzepaszczonych?  
Jagoda uprzejmie kiwała głową, chociaż raczej nie mogła o tym wiedzieć, skoro dopiero niedawno sprowadziła się do Anglii.  
– Na przykład w głównej obsadzie "Oniegina" Domenic miał być jedynym Anglikiem. Mamy Litwinkę, Rosjankę, Hiszpana, Roberto, który wczoraj zastąpił Domenica, to Włoch... Wszyscy to czarodzieje, więc widać, że w innych krajach edukacja muzyczna magicznych dzieci jest na tak wysokim poziomie, że mają nawet śpiewaków na eksport!  
– To bardzo przykre, proszę pani – przyznała uprzejmie Jagoda. – Ale co się działo dalej? Kiedy już pani poprosiła pana Ferraro, żeby zastąpił pana Farleya?  
– Co się miało dziać? Szycie kostiumów, próby na ostatnią chwilę... Chociaż ciągle wierzyliśmy, że Domenic ochłonie i wróci na wieczorny występ. A on już leżał martwy...  
– Chwileczkę – przerwała jej Jagoda. – Jak to: ochłonie?  
W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że nie zrozumiała angielskiego słowa, i dziwiłam się, że prowadzi przesłuchania mimo ograniczonej znajomości słownictwa.  
– Wydaje mi się, że pokłócił się z narzeczoną – odparła ostrożnie pani Flitwick. – Ale o to niech panie spytają ją osobiście, śpiewa rolę Olgi w "Onieginie", z pewnością będą ją panie przesłuchiwać. Ja wiem tylko, że nagle wypadł z budynku i już nie wrócił. Ale Aldona ani żadna inna osoba z zespołu już nie wychodziła stąd tego dnia, więc na pewno nikt od nas go nie zabił – oznajmiła i widać było, że ta myśl sprawiła jej ulgę. – To mógł być jakiś szalony wielbiciel albo nie wiem...  
– Zbadamy to – obiecała Jagoda. – Czyli wczoraj nie miała pani osobiście kontaktu z panem Farleyem?  
– Nie.  
– A czy jest pani w stanie mi powiedzieć, czy pan Farley miał jakichś wrogów? Kogoś, kto mógł życzyć mu śmierci?  
Pani Flitwick zaprzeczyła.  
– O niczym takim nic mi nie wiadomo.  
– Lis, masz już wszystko? – spytała Jagoda.  
Przytaknęłam.  
– W takim razie nie będziemy pani zajmować czasu. Może nam pani pokazać drogę do śpiewaków?  
– Joe panie zaprowadzi.  
Drzwi nagle się otworzyły i stanął w nich ten sam czarodziej, którego zastałyśmy z papierosem przy wejściu. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy cały czas stał na korytarzu i podsłuchiwał.  
– Bardzo dziękujemy za współpracę – powiedziała na odchodnym Jagoda, zanim zamknęły się za nami drzwi do gabinetu dyrektorki.  
– Proszę tędy – oznajmił Joe, prowadząc nas kolejną plątaniną korytarzy.  
– Co za niesamowite miejsce – odezwała się Jagoda. – Długo pan tu pracuje?  
– Będzie już trochę lat, proszę pani – mruknął.  
– Pewnie mnóstwo się tu dzieje.  
– Nawet sobie pani nie wyobraża – odparł.  
– Na przykład wczoraj działo się coś ciekawego?  
Czarodziej wzruszył ramionami.  
– Niespecjalnie. Dom Farley jak zwykle kłócił się z narzeczoną, bo ubzdurał sobie, że ma romans z Philem Moreno, Tania Plisecka nawrzeszczała na krawcową, która coś jej źle przyszyła, ale panie wiedzą, jak to jest – złej baletnicy... i tak dalej. No oczywiście była potem ta cała panika z kostiumem dla Boba Ferraro, i dodatkowe próby, ale to standard. Jeśli pani mnie pyta, to nic nie zapowiadało, że wydarzy się tragedia. Raczej to wszystko wyglądało jak kolejny foch Doma Farleya. Zdarzało już mu się robić takie rzeczy, a nawet zejść ze sceny w połowie aktu, bo coś mu się nie podobało. Więc wyjście z teatru parę godzin przed przedstawieniem to i tak postęp.  
Słuchałam tego ze zdumieniem. Nigdy mi nie przyszło do głowy, że śpiewacy mogą być tacy nieodpowiedzialni.  
– Ale na pewno mają z nim jakąś umowę, która ogranicza takie zachowania? – spytała Jagoda.  
– Tak, ale Dom Farley ma wystarczająco dużo u Gringotta, żeby płacić kary i dalej strzelać fochy.  
– Musiał być naprawdę dobry, skoro mimo to chcieli go zatrudniać – zauważyła.  
– O, żeby pani wiedziała... Miał głos, który brzmiał jak smarowanie świeżego chleba nutellą ze słoika – oznajmił z rozmarzeniem Joe. – Wszyscy mu go zazdrościli.  
Jagoda pokiwała głową.  
– To prawdziwa szkoda, już go nie ma – mówił dalej. – Mam nadzieję, że znajdziecie sukinsyna, który to zrobił. Tu jest garderoba Tani Pliseckiej, proszę. – Załomotał do drzwi z tabliczką "Tatyana Plisetskaya".  
– Proszę! – odezwał się ze środka melodyjny kobiecy głos.  
– Aurorzy do pani! – odkrzyknął Joe i otworzył przed nami drzwi.  
Garderoba była dosyć ciasna. Zawierała toaletkę z dużym, trzyczęściowym lustrem, parę manekinów z kostiumami i perukami, jakieś półki i szafki, a w rogu upchnięto leżankę, z której właśnie wstawała około trzydziestoletnia, szczupła blondynka. Jej rysy twarzy nasunęły mi skojarzenie, że wygląda jak typowa Rosjanka, ale w sumie nie znałam zbyt wielu Rosjanek, więc mogłam się mylić.  
– Dzień dobry, jestem Jagoda Szwiec z Biura Aurorów, a to jest Lis Jones z Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej – oznajmiła Jagoda.  
– Dzień dobry, Tatiana Plisecka – odparła śpiewaczka. – Sopran.  
Uścisnęłyśmy sobie dłonie.  
– Może to panie rozbawi, ale śpiewam rolę Tatiany w "Onieginie". Tatiana śpiewa Tatianę – dodała i uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. Dopiero kiedy to powiedziała, uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież widziałam ją wczoraj wieczorem w przedstawieniu. Ale wtedy była w kostiumie, peruce i mocnym makijażu scenicznym, więc nic dziwnego, że nie rozpoznałam jej nieumalowanej, z naturalnymi włosami, ubranej w sweter i legginsy.  
– Ale pani świetnie pisała ten list! – palnęłam, zanim zdążyłam się zastanowić. Zrobiło mi się strasznie głupio, ale ona tylko się uśmiechnęła.  
– Dziękuję – odparła. Chyba moja uwaga sprawiła jej przyjemność. – Bardzo lubię tę scenę. Ale niech panie siadają! – poprosiła, po czym się rozejrzała i zorientowała się, że nie bardzo jest na czym. – O, proszę tutaj. – Wskazała na leżankę. – A ja usiądę przy toaletce. – Zajęła obrotowe krzesło.  
– Lis, ślady – przypomniała mi Jagoda, kiedy chciałam usiąść obok niej.  
– A tak, przepraszam – mruknęłam, zakłopotana. Otworzyłam swój zestaw i zaczęłam rzucać zaklęcia.  
– Proszę się nią nie przejmować – powiedziała Jagoda do Tatiany. – Proszę opowiedzieć o przebiegu wczorajszego dnia. Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Domenica Farleya oczywiście.  
Tatiana się zastanowiła.  
– Przyszliśmy rano na próbę, wszystko szło jak zwykle. Ale potem Felipe i Aldona powtarzali ten czuły fragment, właśnie się przygotowywałam, żeby razem z Domem spacerować i rozmawiać, a tu nagle jak Dom nie zacznie wrzeszczeć na Aldonę! Muszę przyznać, że sama się w pierwszej chwili przestraszyłam. Pomyślałam, że coś się stało, że tak wrzeszczy. Ale jemu tylko się wydawało, że Felipe i Aldona za bardzo patrzą sobie w oczy. Na naprawdę, a co mają robić ludzie grający zakochanych! – Im dłużej mówiła, tym bardziej wydawała się zirytowana. – Ona oczywiście też zaczęła wrzeszczeć, a ten kretyn Felipe zaczął się śmiać i myślałam, że Dom się na niego rzuci. Do tego przybiegł jeszcze reżyser i też zaczął wrzeszczeć. Stwierdziłam, że jeśli będę tego słuchać chociaż minutę dłużej, to dostanę migreny i nie będę w stanie wieczorem śpiewać, więc przyszłam tutaj. Potem ktoś mi powiedział, że Dom wybiegł z teatru i nie wrócił. I kiedy się okazało, że zastąpi go Roberto Ferraro, wściekłam się, bo owszem, Roberto jest cudownym śpiewakiem, ale nic a nic nie umie po rosyjsku. A Dom miał naprawdę dobrą wymowę jak na Anglika. Więc przez jego głupie fochy ucierpiała jakość całego spektaklu! Do tego Roberto był nieprzygotowany, ciągle trzeba go było popychać albo mu podpowiadać, gdzie ma stanąć i co zrobić. Mam nadzieję, że tego nie było widać na widowni? – Z tym ostatnim pytaniem zwróciła się nagle do mnie, a ja z zaskoczenia prawie upuściłam szklaną kulkę, w której zapisywałam ślady.  
– Nie, proszę pani. Przynajmniej ja nic nie zauważyłam – zapewniłam ją.  
– Och, to dobrze – stwierdziła z ulgą. – Wczoraj już więcej nie widziałam Doma, nie miałam pojęcia, co się z nim stało – wróciła do wcześniejszego wątku. – Chociaż tak sobie myślę, że jest w tym jakaś, hm, sprawiedliwość? Nie, to nie jest dobre słowo. W każdym razie chodzi mi o to, że pewnie gdyby nie robił głupich awantur i nie wychodził z teatru, pewnie teraz by żył, prawda?  
– To jest możliwe – przyznała Jagoda.  
– Przepraszam, odciski palców – przerwałam im i podałam Tatianie szklaną kulkę. – Proszę dotknąć jej opuszkami.  
Wypełniła moje polecenie i oddała mi kulkę.  
– Dziękuję. – Zabezpieczyłam ślady i schowałam ją do torby.  
– Może wie pani, czy pan Farley miał jakichś wrogów? – zapytała Jagoda.  
Tatiana pokręciła głową.  
– Chyba nie. To znaczy wie pani, był gwiazdą, mnóstwo osób mu zazdrościło, ale raczej nikt nie miał do niego żadnej osobistej urazy. Oczywiście mogę się mylić – odparła.  
– W takim razie dziękuję. Gdyby pani sobie coś przypomniała, proszę się skontaktować z Biurem Aurorów.  
– Oczywiście. – Tatiana poważnie kiwnęła głową.  
– A teraz czy mogłaby nas pani skierować do garderoby kolejnej osoby, która brała udział w przedstawieniu? – spytała Jagoda.  
Tatiana wstała i razem z nami wyszła na korytarz.  
– Tutaj obok jest garderoba Aldony, narzeczonej Doma – powiedziała.  
Faktycznie, na kolejnych drzwiach widniało nazwisko "Aldona Navickaite".  
– Bardzo dziękuję – odparła Jagoda.  
Tatiana tylko się uśmiechnęła i zniknęła w swojej garderobie.  
Tym razem nigdzie nie było widać Joe'ego, więc Jagoda sama zapukała.  
– Kto tam? – odezwał się kobiecy głos z wewnątrz. Od razu usłyszałam w nim obcy akcent. To zabawne, bo prawie go nie zauważyłam u Tatiany.  
– Aurorzy w sprawie Domenica Farleya – odparła głośno Jagoda.  
– Proszę wejść!  
Jagoda nacisnęła klamkę i weszłyśmy do środka. Pomieszczenie wyglądało niemal jak kopia garderoby Tatiany Pliseckiej. Jednak Aldona zupełnie nie przypominała swojej koleżanki – była wysoka, ciemnowłosa i ubrana w czarną sukienkę. Zaskoczyło mnie to, bo wczoraj, w charakteryzacji, bardzo przypominały siostry, które grały w operze.  
– Moje kondolencje – odezwała się Jagoda.  
– Dziękuję – odparła Aldona. – Proszę usiąść.  
W jej garderobie znalazła się para krzeseł. Jagoda nas przedstawiła i zapowiedziała, że będę zbierać ślady, a Aldona tylko kiwnęła głową, więc przystąpiłam do dzieła.  
– Przepraszam, nie będzie paniom przeszkadzać, jeśli będę sobie przykładać zimny okład do twarzy? – spytała, kiedy już obie z Jagodą usiadły. – Zawsze myślałam, że to dobrze, że łatwo mi płakać, bo to się bardzo przydaje na scenie, ale teraz, Boże, mam wrażenie, że wylałam całe litry w nocy. No naprawdę, co za kretyn, żeby tak umrzeć. A dyrektorka owszem, mówi, jak to jej przykro i jaka to tragedia, ale dzisiejszego przedstawienia nie odwoła, bo ludzie zapłacili i nie można ich zawieść. A przecież oni zapłacili, żeby posłuchać Doma, a jego i tak nie ma, więc… – Urwała i sięgnęła po chusteczkę.  
– Czy mogłaby pani opowiedzieć, jak przebiegł wczorajszy dzień? – spytała uprzejmie Jagoda.  
– Wczoraj wstaliśmy rano, byliśmy w świetnych humorach, był dzień premiery i mieliśmy poczucie, że dobrze nam pójdzie. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i przenieśliśmy się do teatru, każde poszło do swojej garderoby, potem mieliśmy próbę. Dom tak pięknie wyznawał miłość Tatianie, że myślałam, że się popłaczę... W ogóle Oniegin to taki kretyn, przez swoją głupotę traci przyjaciela i miłość swojego życia... Ale wiedziałam, że jak zacznę od rana płakać, to wieczorem będę cała spuchnięta, a to przecież premiera. No i potem próbowaliśmy naszą scenę z Felipe, całkiem nam dobrze szło, Olga jest taką przyjemną postacią do grania, jest taka dowcipna i flirtuje, trochę szkoda, że ten jej Lenski jest taki poważny i zaraz się obraża... – Aldona westchnęła. – W ogóle to jest po prostu ironia losu, że to Domenic jest Onieginem, on powinien być Lenskim, który robi Oldze awanturę tylko o to, że tańczyła za dużo z Onieginem na balu. Domenic był za poważny, jego byle głupota złościła. Gdyby mógł, wyzwałby Felipe na pojedynek, jak Lenski Oniegina. Zupełne pomieszanie ról! Bo przecież i Felipe traktował to wszystko tak lekko, jak Oniegin tańce z Olgą.  
– No dobrze – odezwała się Jagoda, która chyba trochę się pogubiła w tych paralelach między prawdziwymi związkami a fikcyjnymi. – Narzeczony zrobił pani awanturę?  
– Tak, ale myślę, że to trochę wina Felipe. On wiedział, jak bardzo Domenic jest zazdrosny, i go to bawiło. I jeszcze bardziej się do mnie przysuwał w każdej scenie, i jeszcze bardziej czarował... Właściwie już nie jak poważny Lenski, tylko jak czaruś Felipe. No i Domenic wpadł na scenę, kiedy już kończyliśmy, i jak nie zacznie krzyczeć, że on tego dłużej nie zniesie i że mnie zostawi, no wie pani, straszne rzeczy – powiedziała i westchnęła. – Ale on już tak mówił, wie pani, zdarzały mu się takie przypływy zazdrości i wściekłości, i zawsze wracał, więc myślałam, że tym razem też po godzinie ochłonie i wróci. A kiedy nie mogli go znaleźć, pomyślałam, że pewnie potrzebuje trochę więcej czasu. Nigdy by mi nie przyszło do głowy, że coś takiego... Aurorzy przyszli do mnie zaraz po przedstawieniu, myślałam, że ktoś przyszedł mi pogratulować występu, a tu takie wiadomości... – Odłożyła okład i otarła oczy. – To na nic, do wieczora mi nie zejdzie, jeśli będę ciągle płakać.  
– Przepraszam, ale muszę spytać – powiedziała Jagoda. – Czy narzeczony miał jakieś rzeczywiste podstawy, żeby panią podejrzewać? Czy panią coś łączyło z Felipe Moreno?  
Ku naszemu zaskoczeniu Aldona parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Proszę pani, Felipe jest cudowny i czarujący, ale z pewnością nie jestem w jego typie – odparła po chwili. – Ostatnio chyba umawiał się z jednym szwajcarskim łyżwiarzem figurowym. W każdym razie nigdy nie zauważyłam, żeby zwrócił uwagę na jakąkolwiek kobietę. Dlatego oskarżenia Domenica były takie absurdalne.  
– Rozumiem – oparła Jagoda. – Lis, odciski palców?  
Drgnęłam.  
– Tak, przepraszam, nie chciałam przerywać rozmowy – wyjaśniłam i natychmiast podałam Aldonie szklaną kulkę. – Proszę dotknąć opuszkami palców.  
– Czy Domenic miał jakichś wrogów? – zapytała tymczasem Jagoda.  
– Domenic? Nie, nie sądzę – odparła Aldona, zwracając mi kulkę. – Miał wybuchowy temperament, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że szybko się uspokaja i trzeba tylko trochę poczekać i zaraz wszystko wróci do normy. Naprawdę nie przychodzi mi do głowy nikt, kto chciałby go skrzywdzić.  
– Rozumiem – powiedziała Jagoda, kiwając głową. – A czy wie pani, co mógł robić w domu siostry?  
– Mówił, że ma mnie dość, więc może nie chciał wracać do naszego wspólnego domu po kłótni? – Aldona wzruszyła ramionami. – On i Gemma nie są zbyt blisko, ona w ogóle nie interesuje się muzyką, tylko prowadzi te swoje badania nad czarną magią czy czymś podobnym, więc nie mają zbyt dużo wspólnych tematów, ale Domenic nie ma chyba żadnych przyjaciół w Londynie, przynajmniej nie takich, do których mógłby przyjść znienacka w środku dnia, więc pewnie wybrał dom siostry.  
Zamrugałam. Byłam tak przyzwyczajona do tego, że w czarodziejskim świecie ciągle się powtarzają te same nazwiska i to wcale nie musi oznaczać pokrewieństwa, że nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że martwy śpiewak Domenic Farley może być spokrewnionych z badaczką Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego, moją byłą szefową, Gemmą Farley. A tymczasem właśnie okazało się, że byli rodzeństwem.  
Nagle ta cała sprawa ukazała mi się w nowym świetle – wprawdzie znałam panią Farley tylko na płaszczyźnie zawodowej, ale kiedy któraś z osób dramatu nagle zyskała znajomą twarz, poczułam, że to wszystko istnieje naprawdę, a nie jest tylko abstrakcyjną zagadką do rozwiązania.  
– Dziękuję za rozmowę, gdyby pani sobie jeszcze coś przypomniała, proszę się skontaktować z Biurem Aurorów. A teraz jeśli mogłaby nas pani skierować...  
– Do garderoby Domenica? Bardzo proszę. – Aldona wstała, wyprowadziła nas na korytarz, minęła kilkoro drzwi na korytarzu i zatrzymała się przed tabliczką z jego nazwiskiem. – Proszę. – Otworzyła przed nami drzwi, ale nie weszła. – Garderoba Felipe jest tuż obok – oznajmiła i odeszła szybkim krokiem, przytykając chusteczkę do twarzy.  
– No cóż, do dzieła – powiedziała Jagoda.  
Szybko zebrałam ślady, ale od razu stwierdziłam, że nie ma tam nic niezwykłego – nie używano tu w ogóle żadnej silnej magii, tak samo jak w pozostałych garderobach do tej pory. Całe pomieszczenie było pełne śladów czarodzieja, prawdopodobnie samego Farleya, i znajdowało się jeszcze parę śladów innych osób, zapewne pracowników teatru.  
– No dobrze, teraz zapukamy do naszego uwodziciela – oznajmiła Jagoda i zapukała do drzwi Felipe Moreno.  
– Nie ma nikogo! – zaśpiewał dźwięcznie jasny męski głos. Natychmiast rozpoznałam Lenskiego z wczorajszego przedstawienia.  
– Auror Jagoda Szwiec! – odkrzyknęła, zupełnie nieharmonijnie, aurorka.  
Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie tuż przed nami.  
– Dzień dobry – zaśpiewał już ciszej Felipe Moreno, szczerząc się to do Jagody, to do mnie. Poczułam, że się rumienię. Był szczupły, miał ciemną karnację i czarne włosy, i naprawdę piękne, długie rzęsy, których od razu mu pozazdrościłam. Był niesamowicie czarujący, więc dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że z bliska wygląda na starszego, niż gdy zobaczyłam go wczoraj na scenie. Miał pewnie koło czterdziestki, czyli był dwa razy starszy ode mnie.  
– Niech pan przestanie śpiewać i odpowie na pytania – odparła twardo Jagoda, chociaż zauważyłam, że ona też lekko się zmieszała, choć bardzo starała się nie pokazywać, jakie wrażenie na niej zrobił.  
– No dobrze, powiem prawdę – odparł wesoło, już normalnym tonem. Dało się w jego głosie usłyszeć hiszpański akcent. – Ukrywa się u mnie Roberto, więc wolałbym, żebyście nie wchodziły.  
– Ukrywa? – zainteresowała się Jagoda, próbując zajrzeć mu przez ramię. – A przed kim?  
– Przed Tatianą, wciąż jest na niego wściekła, że wczoraj przekręcił parę rosyjskich słów – odparł lekko Felipe, jakby cała sprawa go bawiła.  
– Ale to tym lepiej, moja koleżanka z Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej od razu zapisze wasze magiczne sygnatury i odciski palców! – odparła radośnie Jagoda.  
– No dobrze – westchnął Felipe. – Uważaj, Roberto, mamy gości.  
Weszłyśmy. Garderoba Felipe przypominała z grubsza garderoby pozostałych śpiewaków. Zauważyłam, że tylko u niego wiszą plakaty dotyczące łyżwiarstwa figurowego, więc Aldona Navickaite zapewne miała rację w kwestii tego, kto ostatnio zaprząta jego uwagę.  
Na leżance w kącie siedział drugi mężczyzna, blady, ciemnowłosy i nieco tęgi, w którym natychmiast rozpoznałam wczorajszego Oniegina.  
– Przedstawiam paniom Roberta Ferraro – oznajmił Felipe. – Posuń się trochę, panie nie mają gdzie usiąść.  
– Miło mi – odparł Roberto z miną, która mówiła coś wręcz przeciwnego. On również miał obcy akcent, ale nieco inny niż Felipe.  
Jagoda wymieniła nasze nazwiska.  
Ostatecznie Felipe posadził ją w fotelu przy toaletce, a sam usiadł obok Roberta na leżance. Ja stałam obok i zbierałam ślady.  
– Proszę opowiedzieć o wczorajszym dniu. Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Doma Farleya – poleciła.  
– Przyszedł rano jak zwykle na próbę, a potem jak zwykle mu odbiło, kiedy miałem swoją scenę z Olgą – odparł obojętnie Felipe. – Dzień jak co dzień. Zdziwiło mnie tylko, że nie wrócił, ale okazało się, że ktoś go zabił. Gdyby żył, zaraz by wrócił.  
– Słyszałam, że pan specjalnie starał się go zdenerwować. – Jagoda spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
Felipe się uśmiechnął.  
– Bo on był takim łatwym celem, że czasem nie mogłem się powtrzymać. Wiem, że to dziecinne, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Mógł lepiej nad sobą panować. Takie wybuchy zazdrości nie są normalne ani zdrowe.  
– I pan naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać? – Uniosła sceptycznie brwi.  
– Przecież to tylko nieszkodliwa zabawa. Chciałem go nauczyć, że tak nie można. I chyba trochę zaczynał łapać.  
– Ale teraz nie żyje, więc niczego się nie nauczy – podsumowała Jagoda. – Panie Ferraro, a pan?  
– Ja spałem – westchnął Roberto. – Poprzedniego dnia śpiewałem Figara w "Cyruliku sewilskim" i wyszło świetnie. Wiedziałem, że mogę długo pospać, bo tego wieczora jest "Oniegin", więc z tego korzystałem, a tu nagle fiuka do mnie dyrektorka, że mam zastąpić Farleya, a ja nawet nie umiem rosyjskiego. Głupi jestem, że tak się na wszystko godzę. Niby znam partię, ale jak papuga, nie wiem nawet, gdzie się kończy jedno słowo, a zaczyna drugie. No ale skoro do mnie fiukają, to znaczy, że nie mają innego wyjścia, a ja przecież jestem odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem i nie mogę ich tak zostawić. Już nawet nie wiem, który raz mi się to zdarza! Zawsze Domenic Farley zrobi jakiś numer i zaraz fiukają do Roberta Ferraro! Powinienem mieć na drzwiach "Roberto Ferraro, człowiek, który śpiewa, kiedy Domenicowi Farleyowi się nie chce" – westchnął. – A teraz Tatiana jest na mnie wściekła, powinna być wściekła na niego, ale on nie żyje, więc jest wściekła na mnie.  
– Odciski palców – wtrąciłam, podając śpiewakom po szklanej kulce. – Proszę dotknąć opuszkami.  
Mężczyźni wykonali moje polecenie.  
– Czyli nie zazdrościł pan Domenicowi Farleyowi ról? – spytała Jagoda, spoglądając ostro na Roberta.  
– Nie, mam swoje, w których jestem dobry. A jego role i tak w końcu dostawałem, kiedy on znowu nawalił.  
– Czy ktoś może potwierdzić, gdzie pan był, zanim pan przyszedł do teatru zastąpić pana Farleya?  
– Moja żona, mieliśmy zaplanowany wspólny wieczór, bo wreszcie miałem wolne, więc też była ze mną w domu. Wstała wcześniej, więc wiedziała, czy byłem, czy nie.  
– Dziękuję, potwierdzimy to – odparła Jagoda. – Czy pan Farley miał jakichś wrogów?  
Obaj śpiewacy wymienili zdumione spojrzenia.  
– Chyba nie – odparł Felipe. – No chyba że ktoś od kostiumów albo charakteryzacji wreszcie nie wytrzymał jego ciągłego marudzenia, ale z tego powodu można by zamordować chyba każdego z nas.  
Roberto przytaknął.  
– No dobrze, w takim razie dziękuję panom za poświęcony mi czas. Gdyby się panom coś przypomniało, proszę się skontaktować z Biurem Aurorów.  
– Tak jest – Felipe udał, że salutuje.  
– Do widzenia – powiedziała Jagoda.  
Kiedy wyszłyśmy na korytarz, czekał na nas już Joe.  
– Czy chcą panie też porozmawiać z resztą personelu?  
– Oczywiście! – odparła aurorka.  
Przez następne godziny niestrudzenie przepytywała pozostałych śpiewaków, pracowników technicznych, charakteryzatorów, krawcowe szyjące kostiumy i mnóstwo innych osób, których zawodów nie zapamiętałam – a ja zapisywałam ich magiczne sygnatury i odciski palców. Jednak chyba nikt nie powiedział już niczego nowego.  
Wyszłyśmy z budynku teatru dobrze po południu, wykończone do cna.  
– No to odwaliłyśmy dziś kawał dobrej roboty – podsumowała Jagoda, kiedy szłyśmy Pokątną do Dziurawego Kotła.  
– Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko się na coś przyda – odparłam, dźwigając torbę pełną zapisanych śladów.  
– Na pewno – pocieszyła mnie.

– No nareszcie jesteście – przywitał nas zniecierpliwiony Kevin. Kiedy wróciłyśmy, rozmawiał akurat z Natalie McDonald, moją koleżanką z Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej. – Myślałem, że postanowiłyście się przyłączyć do zespołu i wystąpicie dziś wieczorem w przedstawieniu.  
– Trzeba było wysłać więcej osób – odparowała ze złością Jagoda. – Może Lis jest w stanie zbierać swoje ślady w takim tempie, ale ja z niektórymi zamieniłam tylko parę zdań. A może powiedzieliby więcej, gdyby mieli okazję. Ale nie, bo jedna aurorka musi przesłuchać kilkadziesiąt osób w kilka godzin.  
– Co ja poradzę, że Harry Potter przydzielił do tej sprawy tylko nas? – odparł z irytacją Kevin. – Jest masa innych spraw, a połowa Biura ciągle pracuje nad rzeczami związanymi z olimpiadą, chociaż się skończyła już... ile? Trzy miesiące temu?  
– Będziecie tak na siebie wrzeszczeć czy pogadamy o tym, co ustaliliśmy? – spytała Nat, wykorzystując chwilową przerwę w wymianie zdań.  
Kevin wydał nieartykułowane warknięcie, ale zaraz się uspokoił. Z Jagody od razu jakby uszło powietrze i opadła na krzesło przy swoim biurku, które stało przyciśnięte do biurka Kevina.  
– No dobra. – Nat przejęła dowodzenie. Od razu przypomniałam sobie, że jest mamą dwójki dzieci, więc musi mieć doświadczenie w łagodzeniu konfliktowych sytuacji. – Po kolei. Zacznijmy od Jagody i Lis. Czego się dowiedziałyście w operze?  
Jagoda streściła to, co usłyszałyśmy od śpiewaków i co potwierdzili inni pracownicy: Domenic Farley rano przyszedł do pracy, pokłócił się z narzeczoną, wybiegł i więcej nie wrócił.  
– A ja zapisałam ich odciski palców i magiczne sygnatury – dodałam.  
– Kevin? – Nat popatrzyła na niego pytająco.  
– Ja przesłuchałem Gemmę Farley i Joannę Burke. Obie wydają się mieć alibi. Farley była na wyjeździe służbowym za granicą i wróciła dopiero po południu, zresztą to ona znalazła zwłoki i nas powiadomiła. Burke miała rano prywatne lekcje z córką państwa Rowle'ów w ich rezydencji, potem wróciła do domu, jeszcze przed wizytą naszego denata, wzięła jakieś niezbędne materiały i deportowała się na lekcje w magicznej podstawówce, które miała do popołudnia, zresztą ona też pomaga w świetlicy, więc jeszcze tam była, kiedy ją powiadomiliśmy o śmierci szwagra. Obie mają świadków, że w czasie, kiedy ktoś strzelał do Farleya, były gdzie indziej – zrelacjonował zmęczonym tonem.  
– A ja mam dla was coś nowego – powiedziała Nat. – Wprawdzie ślady zebrane w domu pokazują, że nie było tam nikogo poza denatem, jego siostrą i szwagierką, a śladów ich obu jest zatrzęsienie, więc trudno coś jednoznacznie wywnioskować, ale powiem wam, że zidentyfikowałam odciski palców na narzędziu zbrodni!  
Wszyscy troje popatrzyliśmy na nią z zaskoczeniem.  
– Należą do Joanny Burke! – oznajmiła z emfazą.  
Aurorzy wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
– Szwagierki Farleya? – spytałam z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież ona ma chyba alibi?  
– Mogła, nie wiem, wyjść do toalety w pracy, teleportować się na chwilę do domu, zastrzelić go i wrócić. Zajęłoby jej to pięć minut i jeśli dobrze by to przeprowadziła, nikt by nie zauważył – zaproponowała Jagoda.  
– Albo wysłała do pracy kogoś, kto wypił eliksir wielosokowy i tylko ją zastępował – dodał Kevin.  
– Zaraz, ale ktoś, kto wypił eliksir i ją udawał, mógł dotknąć broni i zostawić te odciski – zauważyłam. – Więc ona mogła być naprawdę w pracy, a ten ktoś zastrzelił w tym czasie jej szwagra.  
– Słuszna uwaga – przyznała Nat. – Ale gdyby ten ktoś naprawdęgo zastrzelił, to w mieszkaniu znaleźlibyśmy ślady obcej osoby. Bo przecież eliksir wielosokowy zmienia tylko wygląd, nie ślad magiczny człowieka.  
– No tak – przyznałam.  
– Ktoś jeszcze dotykał tej broni? – spytał Kevin.  
– Jest trochę wcześniejszych odcisków, ale żaden nie pasuje do osób, które były zaangażowane w tą sprawę albo które mamy w rejestrach – odparła Nat. – Oczywiście teraz Lis przyniosła całą torbę nowych danych, które trzeba będzie porównać, więc może jeszcze coś nowego wypłynie, ale na pewno najświeższe odciski należą do Joanny Burke.  
– Czy to wystarczy, żeby wnieść przeciwko niej oskarżenie? – spytała Jagoda, spoglądając na Kevina.  
– Jeśli będzie miała dobrego adwokata, to zje nas na śniadanie – odparł niechętnie. – Wprawdzie są odciski, ale jest też alibi. A wiadomo, że wszystkie nieścisłości zostaną zinterpretowane na jej korzyść, mamy w końcu domniemanie niewinności.  
– Jake ma jutro zbadać narzędzie zbrodni, on się interesuje mugolskimi mechanizmami, może znajdzie coś przydatnego – odparła Nat.  
Kevin przytaknął.  
– Wiecie, wydaje mi się mało prawdopodobne, że Joanna Burke by wszystko tak drobiazgowo zaplanowała, a potem zostawiła narzędzie na miejscu zbrodni – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – Zwłaszcza że były na nim jej odciski.  
– Może spanikowała, kiedy już pociągnęła za spust? – Jagoda wzruszyła ramionami. – Człowiek może sobie planować, co chce, a potem przychodzi do realizacji i nagle się okazuje, że nie jest tak różowo.  
– Ale dlaczego w ogóle miałaby mordować męża swojej siostry? – wtrąciłam.  
– Właśnie – zgodził się ze mną Kevin. – Kompletnie nie mamy motywu. Domenic Farley miał jakieś tam konflikty z narzeczoną i ludźmi ze środowiska operowego, a Joanna Burke jest nauczycielką w podstawówce i nawet go specjalnie dobrze nie znała.  
– Może chodzi o jakiś mroczny motyw rodzinny? – Nat zmarszczyła brwi. – No wiecie, może jakiś rodzinny sekret Farleyów? Przecież ludzie podobno mordują z jakichś pozornie głupich powodów, na przykład bo ktoś ich upokorzył dwadzieścia lat temu i już nikt oprócz nich tego nie pamięta.  
– Trzeba będzie jeszcze raz przesłuchać Gemmę Farley i jej żonę, może coś nam się uda z nich wyciągnąć – westchnął Kevin.  
– Albo może ktoś go zabił przez przypadek? – zasugerowała Nat. – No wiecie, ktoś się pomylił? Może na przykład chciał zabić Joannę Burke albo Gemmę Farley?  
– Ale skoro nie ma obcych śladów, to by znaczyło, że któraś z nich chciała zabić swoją żonę – powiedziałam ze zgrozą.  
– Kto wie, takie rzeczy się zdarzają – odparła Jagoda. – To jeszcze jeden powód, żeby dokładniej je przesłuchać.  
Kevin westchnął.  
– No dobra, dziewczyny, dziś już nic nowego nie wymyślimy. Marsz do domu. Albo do pisania raportów, jeśli ktoś ma takie hobby na wieczór – dodał z przekąsem.  
– A nie miałbyś ochoty wpaść jeszcze dziś do pań Farley i Burke? – spytała Jagoda, uśmiechając się kusząco.  
– Zastanowię się – odparł, rozbawiony. – Ale Natalie i Lis zdecydowanie już są wolne.

– Ja już lecę, David miał odebrać dzieci ze szkoły, ale zrobiło się już tak późno, że mogę nie zdążyć na czytanie bajki przed snem – powiedziała Nat, kiedy wyszłyśmy z Biura Aurorów.  
– Ja też już się zbieram, zostawię tylko zestaw do zbierania śladów w pokoju i lecę do domu – odparłam.  
Ostatnio zakrzywienie korytarzy sprawiało, że najkrótsza droga od Biura Aurorów do windy biegła koło naszego Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej, więc poszłyśmy razem.  
– Myślisz, że to naprawdę Joanna Burke zabiła tego Farleya? – zagadnęłam, kiedy otwierałam drzwi do naszego pokoju. Było już późno i właściwie trochę mnie zaskoczyło, że są otwarte, ale założyłam, że po prostu Nat je tak zostawiła, kiedy szła do Kevina ze swoimi odkryciami.  
Kiedy przekroczyłam próg, nagle coś przede mną śmignęło w powietrze i rozległ się suchy trzask metalu uderzającego o metal. Potem równie nagle to coś upadło na podłogę.  
– O cholera! – powiedział z niebotycznym zaskoczeniem Jake, który wcześniej siedział przy swoim biurku, a teraz rzucił się w stronę przedmiotu, który upadł. – O cholera!  
– Cześć, Lis – odezwała się Maddie Ormskirk, która siedziała za swoim stołem. Również wydawała się bardzo poruszona.  
– Co wy tu robicie? – spytałam, zdumiona. – I co to było?  
– O cholera! – powtórzył Jake, dźgając przedmiot końcem różdżki. – To wszystko wyjaśnia!  
– Wyspaliśmy się, to wróciliśmy na drugą zmianę – odparła tymczasem Maddie. – W końcu trzeba ustalić, kto nam zamordował jednego z najlepszych barytonów w Anglii. Niech żyje ruchomy czas pracy!  
Za moimi plecami Nat zajrzała z zainteresowaniem do pokoju.  
– Co tu się znowu dzieje?  
– Jake zaczął badać narzędzie zbrodni – wyjaśniła Maddie. – I już coś mu wyszło.  
Jake tymczasem wsunął czubek różdżki w kabłąk spustowy i w ten sposób uniósł niewielki pistolet.  
– No to już chyba wiem, jak to można było zrobić – oznajmił. – Ale zaraz, mam pomysł. Chodźcie do środka – poprosił Nat i mnie.  
– Ale ja muszę do domu... – zaprotestowała moja koleżanka.  
– Możesz iść, ale się dziś nie dowiesz, jak to działa – odparł tajemniczo.  
– To pistolet, każdy, kto miał choć trochę do czynienia z mugolską kulturą, wie, jak to działa – powiedziała sceptycznie.  
– Oj, no przecież nie o tym mówię – zirytował się. – Jak działa zaklęcie, które ktoś na niego rzucił.  
Nat westchnęła.  
– No dobrze, ale niech to będzie szybko.  
– Okej, siadajcie – polecił Jake. – A ty, Mad, już to widziałaś, więc wyjdź.  
Zamrugałam, bo nie spodziewałam się po moim koledze, że będzie kogoś wypraszał. Nat była równie zaskoczona.  
– To wszystko część pokazu – oznajmił Jake, kiedy Maddie wstała i wyszła.  
On tymczasem położył pistolet na swoim biurku i szturchnął go końcem różdżki. Broń nagle zamieniła się w opasłe tomiszcze o tytule "365 zastosowań mandragory".  
– Co...? – zaczęła Nat, ale w tym momencie Maddie otworzyła drzwi i weszła do naszego pokoju z korytarza. Książka natychmiast poderwała się w powietrze, już w locie zamieniła się w pistolet, zatrzymała się na wysokości serca Maddie, wystrzeliła, a następnie opadła z łoskotem na podłogę.  
– O cholera – powiedziała ze zdumieniem Nat.  
– Mówiłem – odparł Jake.  
– Ale o co tu chodzi? – spytałam. – Dlaczego "365 zastosowań mandragory"?  
– Tego akurat nie wiem – przyznał. – Ale powiem wam, co udało mi się na razie ustalić. Obejrzałem sobie ten pistolet, nie znam się za bardzo na broni, ale sprawdziłem użyte czary. I okazało się, że jest do niego przyczepione jakieś zaklęcie, które można aktywować, więc postanowiłem to wypróbować. No i pistolet zmienił się w książkę. I zastanawialiśmy się z Maddie, do czego to może służyć, kiedy właśnie ty weszłaś i nagle stało się to, co właśnie widziałyście. Kiedy pistolet był pistoletem, nic takiego nie robił.  
– Czyli ktoś zastawił pułapkę – odezwała się Maddie. – Transmutował broń w książkę i kazał zmienić się z powrotem i strzelać, kiedy tylko ktoś pojawi się w drzwiach.  
– Więc kiedy nasz denat wpadł do domu – dodał rozentuzjazmowany Jake – dosłownie nie miał szans. Łup-trup.  
– Nie ciesz się tak, to był ulubiony baryton Maddie – zauważyłam, chociaż jednocześnie byłam pod wrażeniem tego odkrycia.  
– Przepraszam, Mad. – Jake zrobił skruszoną minę. – Ale to rozwiązuje nam problem alibi. Albo komplikuje, zależy, jak na to patrzeć. Bo mordercy wcale nie musiało być w tym domu, kiedy strzelano do Farleya!  
– Czyli obie mogły to zrobić – stwierdziłam ze zdumieniem. – I pani Farley, i pani Burke.  
– Ale z tego, co wiemy, Burke ostatnia była w domu – zauważyła Nat.  
Jake przytaknął.  
– A to zaklęcie nie jest nastawione na konkretną osobę – dodał. – Same widziałyście, że strzeliło i do Lis, i do Maddie.  
– Czyli mordercą jest osoba, która ostania była w domu przed morderstwem – podsumowała Maddie. – Joanna Burke? Nauczycielka ze szkoły podstawowej? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. – Jaki ona mogłaby mieć motyw?  
Wszyscy popatrzyliśmy na siebie ze zdziwieniem.  
– Trzeba powiedzieć szefowi i aurorom – stwierdziła Nat.  
– Już sobie damy z tym radę – zapewniła ją Maddie. – A ty i Lis idźcie już do domu, przecież jesteście w pracy od rana. Zresztą o, Lis, daj te wszystkie zapisy z opery, od razu się nimi zajmę.  
– Na pewno chcesz tu siedzieć tak późno? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Sama powiedziałaś, że to był mój ulubiony baryton – odparła Maddie. – Poza tym nie zamierzamy tu przecież siedzieć przez całą noc.  
Jake przytaknął.  
– A ty? – spytałam. – Też jesteś takim wielbicielem opery?  
– Zdziwiłabyś się – odpowiedział enigmatycznie, a potem parsknął śmiechem. – A tak naprawdę to jestem przede wszystkim nocnym markiem, który dostał okazję, żeby spać w dzień i pracować w nocy. Po prostu marzenie mojego życia się spełniło.  
– No tak, rozumiem – odparłam z rozbawieniem.  
– No dobra, do domu, dziewczyny – przypomniała nam Maddie.  
Zostawiłam szklane kulki z zapisanymi śladami, pożegnałyśmy się i wyszłyśmy.  
– Wszystko wskazuje na to, że to jednak Joanna Burke zabiła Farleya – powiedziała Nat, kiedy ruszyłyśmy w stronę windy.  
W myślach przyznałam jej rację.

– I co, Lis? Jak tam morderstwo? – zagadnął mnie wesoło Dennis, kiedy wróciłam do domu.  
– W metrze znów było strasznie duszno, myślałam, że zemdleję – westchnęłam, odwieszając płaszcz. – Albo się ugotuję. Dlaczego mnie pytasz o morderstwo tak od razu? Od rana nic nie jadłam, nie mam siły nawet zebrać myśli.  
– Kurczę, przepraszam – zmartwił się mój narzeczony. – Myślałem, że tak późno wracasz, bo coś jadłaś. Pisałem do ciebie.  
– Zapomniałam zajrzeć do telefonu, byłam cały czas zajęta – westchnęłam i bezsilnie uwiesiłam się na szyi Dennisa. – Poturlaj mnie do łóżka i podłącz mi jakiś cukier i kalorie, bo zaraz zejdę na hipotermię.  
Mój narzeczony parsknął śmiechem.  
– Chyba hipoglikemię. Chociaż w sumie się nie znam, mogę się mylić. – Schylił się i nagle podniósł mnie chwytem strażackim. Prawie krzyknęłam z zaskoczenia. – Nie jestem niestety moją siostrą, więc nie upichcę ci żadnych przysmaków – zaczął wesoło, niosąc mnie w stronę sypialni – ale mamy w zamrażalniku pizzę z pudełka. To wprawdzie śmieciowe jedzenie, ale uratuje cię przed śmiercią głodową przynamniej dzisiaj, więc to jest poświęcenie, na które jestem gotów.  
Zaczęłam tak chichotać, że prawie mnie upuścił.  
– Dosyć tego, tak nie przeniosę cię przez drzwi – stwierdził i wykonał jakiś akrobatyczny ruch, w skutek którego wylądowałam u niego na rękach, jak jakaś królewna w bajce albo panna młoda w filmie. – Od razu lepiej.  
– Jesteś wspaniały, nawet jeśli karmisz mnie pizzą – oznajmiłam i cmoknęłam go w policzek. – Nigdy nie zabiłabym twojej siostry – palnęłam, zanim się zastanowiłam, co mówię.  
Na szczęście Dennis wziął to za żart.  
– To bardzo miło z twojej strony – odparł wesoło i odłożył mnie na łóżko. – A teraz poczekaj, moja królewno, zaraz odgrzeję ci tę pizzę.  
Oczywiście natychmiast zasnęłam i kwadrans później, kiedy pizza była gotowa, Dennis musiał mnie obudzić.  
Półprzytomna, usiadłam na łóżku, a Dennis postawił mi na kolanach tacę z parującą pizzą, a na stoliku nocnym szklankę soku.  
– Mogłeś dać mi jeszcze trochę pospać – westchnęłam.  
– Ale groziłaś, że umrzesz z głodu. Wolałem nie ryzykować – przypomniał i usiadł obok mnie na łóżku. – Jak nie chcesz całej, mogę ci pomóc.  
– Nie ma mowy – na wszelki wypadek odwróciłam się do niego plecami i zaczęłam pałaszować.  
Pizza była tłusta i zapewne pełna dziwnych składników, ale przepyszna i sycąca, więc od razu poczułam się lepiej.  
– Ale ty jesteś kochany, że mi tak przynosisz jedzenie do łóżka – stwierdziłam, kiedy skończyłam jeść. – I w ogóle że mnie przynosisz do łóżka.  
– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł beztrosko Dennis, różdżką sprzątając okruchy z pościeli.  
– A jak tobie minął dzień, nie męczyli cię za bardzo? – spytałam, przytulając się do jego ramienia.  
– Wyobraź sobie, że dziś kompletnie nic się nie działo, więc mogłem sobie siedzieć w pracowni i dłubać w eliksirach. Cisza i spokój, muszę robić to częściej – westchnął z zadowoleniem. – A u ciebie?  
– Poznałam nową aurorkę, jest z Polski. Pracuje teraz z Kevinem Whitbym. Dostali mało ludzi, bo jest mnóstwo innych spraw i wszyscy są zajęci. Na razie dopiero zaczęliśmy badać ślady, jeszcze mają przesłuchiwać ludzi, ale mają już parę prawdopodobnych teorii.  
– I dlatego tak cię wykorzystują, biedactwo. – Objął mnie i pocałował w czoło.  
– To pewnie tylko jeden dzień, jutro będzie lepiej – odparłam sennie.

Śniło mi się, że chodziłam po jakimś wielkim, mrocznym dworzyszczu i czegoś szukałam. Za każdym razem, kiedy już prawie to znalazłam, to coś mi umykało. Najgorsze było to, że nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, czego właściwie szukam. Chodziłam i chodziłam, i byłam już taka zmęczona, a nagle zorientowałam się, że przeszłam zaledwie kilka, może kilkanaście jardów. Co za irytująca rzeczywistość? Jak to jest możliwe, dlaczego jestem taka słaba? A może to świat się rozciągnął? Nie mogłam rozwiązać tej zagadki, a mimo to próbowałam iść dalej.  
– Lis? Hej, skarbie, obudź się.  
Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, bo przecież byłam w tym dworzyszczu sama! Kto mógł…  
– Lis, hej, obudź się – mówił do mnie łagodnie ten sam głos. – To ja, Dennis. Śniło ci się coś złego?  
– Dennis? – zdziwiłam się. – Ale ja byłam w tym zamku… czy dworze… i szukałam… ale nie mogłam znaleźć…  
Ostrożnie mnie objął.  
– Skarbie, gdybym wiedział, że tak się przejmiesz tą zgubioną bransoletką, to już wczoraj zamówiłbym nową – powiedział łagodnie.  
Zamknęłam oczy. Czy naprawdę szukałam bransoletki? Wydawało mi się, że może różdżki? Albo jakiegoś magicznego przedmiotu, który ktoś przede mną ukrył? Ale wspomnienie snu coraz szybciej się rozpływało i nie byłam już tego taka pewna.  
– Dzięki, jesteś kochany – wymamrotałam, zanim znów zapadłam w sen.

Kiedy przyszłam do pracy następnego dnia rano, nie zastałam jeszcze – albo już – nikogo, więc założyłam, że od wczoraj nie wydarzyło się nic nowego. Zdjęłam płaszcz, nalałam wody do czajnika i go włączyłam. Kiedy czekałam, aż się zagotuje, zauważyłam, że ktoś zostawił kartkę na moim biurku.  
Podeszłam i przeczytałam: „Lis, opisałam wyniki z Twoich kulek, przekazałam szefowi. Chyba nic specjalnego. Maddie”.  
Zrobiłam sobie herbatę i usiadłam za biurkiem w oczekiwaniu, że ktoś zaraz przyjdzie albo zostanę wezwana do nowych zadań. Jednak nic się nie działo, więc pomyślałam, że przejrzę ślady zebrane na miejscu zbrodni. Dowody zebrane w bieżących sprawach znajdowały się w dużej szafce w rogu naszego pokoju. Każdy z nas miał dostęp do materiałów dotyczących śledztw, w których brał udział, więc bez problemu otworzyłam odpowiednią szufladę i wyciągnęłam szklane kulki z zapisem śladów z domu pań Farley i Burke.  
Ostrożnie rozwinęłam zapis zaklęciem i moim oczom ukazał się piętrowy dom. Od razu widać było, że mieszkają tu czarownice, bo wszędzie było pełno śladów codziennych zaklęć – magiczny odkurzacz, magiczny mop, magiczny nawilżacz powietrza… Często też używano Accio czy Chłoszczyść, ktoś też niedawno używał Waddiwasi, żeby odblokować zatkany zlew w kuchni.  
Denat nie mógł być częstym gościem w domu swojej siostry, bo praktycznie nigdzie poza okolicami drzwi wejściowych nie dało się dostrzec jego śladów. Zresztą to, co zostawił przy wejściu, nie pozostawiało wątpliwości co do przebiegu wydarzeń – otworzył drzwi wejściowe, wkroczył do przedsionka, powiesił swój płaszcz na wieszaku, przeszedł przez drzwi prowadzące do korytarzyka łączącego pokoje na parterze i w tym miejscu został zastrzelony. Musiał chyba od razu zginąć, a przynajmniej stracić przytomność, bo zapisany ślad jego ciała pozostał nieruchomy na podłodze.  
Przyjrzałam się wszystkiemu jeszcze raz i stwierdziłam, że rzeczywiście nie da się z tego zapisu wyciągnąć więcej informacji – ostatnio w domu przebywały tylko jego mieszkanki, nie używano obcych zaklęć do teleportowania tam zaczarowanej broni, więc musiała ją tam wnieść któraś z nich – pani Farley albo jej żona. A ponieważ chyba żadna z nich nie spodziewała się wizyty naszego denata, to chyba musiało oznaczać, że jedna z nich chciała w ten sposób zabić drugą. Ale która którą?  
Zwinęłam zapis śladów, odłożyłam na miejsce i wróciłam za swoje biurko. Nie mieściło mi się to w głowie. Dlaczego któraś z nich miałaby chcieć zabić swoją żonę? Przecież jeśli człowiek ma już dość swojego partnera, to przecież można się rozstać. Istnieją rozwody. Albo można porozmawiać i spróbować rozwiązać problemy, jeśli jest jeszcze szansa na uratowanie związku. Ale jak można tak po prostu zostawić pistolet, który strzela do pierwszej osoby, która wyjdzie z przedpokoju?  
No dobrze, nawet jeśli przyjąć, że jedna z nich chciała się pozbyć drugiej, to przecież zastawianie tej pułapki we własnym domu jest absolutnie idiotycznym pomysłem. Były małżeństwem, pewnie znały nawzajem swoje plany dnia, z pewnością potrafiłyby znaleźć sposób, żeby żona zginęła na przykład w swoim miejscu pracy albo w jakimś miejscu, gdzie bywa mnóstwo ludzi, więc Wydział Techniki Kryminalistycznej utonąłby w liczbie śladów do sprawdzenia.  
To miałoby sens, gdyby ktoś chciał zabić jedną z nich, a wrobić drugą… Ale co w takim razie z Domenikiem Farleyem? Czy stał się przypadkową ofiarą, czy ktoś specjalnie wyprowadził go z równowagi, żeby wybiegł z próby i wpadł prosto w pułapkę? Ale czy ktoś mógł przewidzieć, że pobiegnie akurat do siostry, a nie do swojego domu? No dobrze, mieszkała blisko teatru, ale przecież bardzo rzadko u niej bywał – więc jego wybór wcale nie był oczywisty.  
Tak bardzo zagłębiłam się w te rozważania, że niemal podskoczyłam, kiedy ktoś nagle zapukał do drzwi.  
– Proszę! – krzyknęłam, próbując się uspokoić.  
– Cześć – rzucił Kevin, wpadając z impetem do naszego pokoju. Zaraz za nim weszła Jagoda. – Tylko ty jesteś? – zdziwił się, kiedy się zatrzymał i rozejrzał.  
– Na razie tak – odparłam. – Pan Thicknesse pozwolił na ruchomy czas pracy, więc teraz połowa naszego pokoju śpi do południa – wyjaśniłam. – Ale dlatego wczoraj po południu mieliście do dyspozycji Jake’a i Maddie.  
– Thicknesse? A czy waszą szefową nie jest pani Tonks? – spytał, zaskoczony.  
– Tak, ale jest na urlopie – oznajmiłam.  
– Kevin, ślady – przypomniała mu Jagoda.  
Kevin spojrzał na torbę, którą miał przerzuconą przez ramię.  
– Tak, jasne, przepraszam, chyba wypiłem dziś za mało kawy. – Sięgnął do torby i wyjął cztery przedmioty: wytartego pluszowego jednorożca, podniszczoną książkę „1000 sudoku dla zaawansowanych”, metalową papierośnicę zdobioną kwiatowymi ornamentami i szalik w barwach Strzał z Appleby (nigdy nie interesowałam się ligą Quidditcha, więc na podstawie samych kolorów nie rozpoznałabym drużyny, ale na szaliku wyszyty był też herb ze strzałą). Rozłożył je na moim biurku w równych odstępach.  
– Potrzebujemy porównania śladów na tych przedmiotach ze śladami magii na broni – powiedziała Jagoda. – Podejrzewamy, że właściciel któregoś z nich zaczarował narzędzie zbrodni.  
– Jasne, już sprawdzam – powiedziałam, zaskoczona.  
Zerwałam się zza biurka, zajrzałam do szafy ze śladami, znalazłam odpowiednio oznaczoną kulkę i rozwinęłam zapis tego, co Jake znalazł na pistolecie. Następnie wróciłam do mojego biurka i zabrałam się do pracy. Dwójka aurorów przyglądała się z przejęciem temu, co robiłam.  
Zaczęłam od wytartego jednorożca. Nie było wokół niego zbyt wiele magii, tylko ślady jednej osoby.  
– Hm, to ciekawe – powiedziałam. – Wygląda na to, że właściciel tego pluszaka ostatnio dotykał narzędzia zbrodni, ale nie rzucał żadnych czarów.  
– Super – ucieszyła się Jagoda.  
– Dalej, dalej, Lis – popędził mnie Kevin, równie rozemocjonowany.  
Przeszłam do książki z sudoku. Tym razem nie było punktów wspólnych. Natomiast właściciel papierośnicy dotykał narzędzia zbrodni, ale dawno temu, i to nie on je zaczarował.  
– W takim razie to musiał być on – powiedziała z przejęciem Jagoda, spoglądając na szalik.  
– Czekaj, Lis musi sprawdzić, żebyśmy mieli pewność – przypomniał jej Kevin, ale sam też w napięciu czekał na wynik.  
Sprawdziłam. Odczyty były tak podobne, że nawet aurorzy od razu je zrozumieli i przybili sobie piątkę, zanim jeszcze zinterpretowałam wyniki.  
– Właściciel tego szalika zaczarował broń – powiedziałam, żeby formalnościom stało się zadość. – Wytłumaczycie mi, o co chodzi?  
– Ja polecę zawiadomić Maginterpol – rzuciła Jagoda i wybiegła.  
Kevin odetchnął i przysiadł na blacie mojego biurka.  
– Mamy go. Mamy mordercę Domenica Farleya – powiedział i zamknął oczy.  
– Ale skąd…?  
– Lis, daj mi się ponapawać, zaraz ci wszystko powiem – odparł.  
Usiadłam za moim biurkiem i sięgnęłam po szklane kulki, żeby zapisać odczyty z przedmiotów, które przyniósł.  
– Jednorożec należy do Claudii Rowle, „1000 sudoku” do jej matki, Joyce Rowle – zaczął wyliczać Kevin, kiedy zauważył, co robię – papierośnica należy do Thomasa Rowle’a, męża Joyce i ojca Claudii, a szalik… szalik jest własnością naszego mordercy, który nazywa się Andrew Rowle, jest starszym bratem Claudii i właśnie od nowego roku akademickiego zaczął kurs aurorski.  
Mało brakowało, a z wrażenia szklane kulki ze świeżymi zapisami wypadłyby z rąk.  
– Co? Kto to? Skąd go wytrzasnęliście? I dlaczego zabił Domenica Farleya? – spytałam.  
– Po kolei – odparł tonem kogoś, kto ma do opowiedzenia świetną historię. – Wiedzieliśmy, że Joanna Burke w dniu zabójstwa rano udzielała lekcji w domu Rowle’ów. Jednak dopiero w trakcie przesłuchania wczoraj wieczorem pojawiła się informacja, że Burke dostała od swojej uczennicy prezent – książkę o zastosowaniach mandragory. Burke specjalnie o tym nie myślała – wprawdzie uznała to za dość dziwny prezent, ale dostawała już dziwniejsze, więc po prostu wzięła książkę, zabrała ją ze sobą do domu i położyła na szafce w korytarzu. No wiesz, tak jak się odkłada rzeczy, które się miało w ręku, kiedy się wróciło. A potem poszła do pracy w szkole.  
– A ta książka to tak naprawdę był zaczarowany pistolet? – domyśliłam się. – Ale co to znaczy? Dlaczego Claudia Rowle miałaby dawać swojej nauczycielce coś takiego? Nie lubiła jej?  
– To nie ona, tylko jej brat. To on podkradł element kolekcji swojego ojca, Thomas Rowle ponoć kiedyś był znany z tego, że zbierał mugolską broń. I nasz drogi Andrew Rowle zamienił pistolet w książkę, i podsunął siostrze pomysł, żeby podarowała ją swojej ulubionej nauczycielce.  
– Ale dlaczego miałby robić coś takiego? – spytałam ze zdumieniem.  
– Bo chciał się pozbyć Gemmy Farley – odparł Kevin, a ja poczułam, że rozumiem jeszcze mniej niż na początku.  
– Ale dlaczego?  
– Bo nie podobały mu się badania, które prowadzi w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym. Zresztą sama chyba kiedyś brałaś w nich udział, prawda? No wiesz, Mroczne Znaki, Śmierciożercy i tym podobne tematy – wyjaśnił. – Uważa, zresztą podobnie jak jego rodzice, że te badania stawiają w złym świetle stare rody, prowadzą do demoralizacji i niszczenia ładu społecznego, bla, bla, bla… Rozmawiałem z tymi przemiłymi ludźmi dziś rano, są oburzeni, że ich nauczycielka już drugi dzień z rzędu nie przychodzi. Pozwolili, żeby skrzat domowy przyniósł nam po jednej z ich rzeczy, ale uważali to za absurd. Synalek niestety akurat pojechał dwa dni temu z resztą swojego roku na obóz szkoleniowy do Francji… Wyobrażasz sobie? Podrzucił nauczycielce swojej młodszej siostry tę śmiertelną broń i pięć minut później pojechał sobie z kolegami potrenować w sąsiednim kraju! Jestem ciekawy, czy w ogóle sprawdził doniesienia z Anglii. Jeśli naprawdę był taki pewny, że jego plan podziała, mógł nawet tego nie zrobić.  
– To okropne – odparłam ze zgrozą. – Dlaczego ludzie robią takie rzeczy?  
– Bo ludzie są okropni – westchnął Kevin. – Nie zawsze i nie wszyscy, ale są.  
Spojrzałam smętnie na przedmioty, które leżały na moim biurku.  
– No dobrze, to ja to wszystko opiszę i sporządzę raport – oznajmiłam bez entuzjazmu.  
– Świetnie, to daj znać, jak skończysz – odparł Kevin. – Lecę zobaczyć, czy Maginterpol już coś odpowiedział.  
W drzwiach niemal zderzył się z Maddie Ormskirk.  
– Co się…? – zdążyła tylko wykrztusić, zanim Kevin zniknął w korytarzu.  
– Chyba mamy mordercę twojego barytona – odparłam bez entuzjazmu i streściłam jej wyniki dochodzenia Kevina i Jagody.  
Maddie zaklęła.  
– Mój kuzyn chodził do klasy z Andym Rowle’em – przypomniała sobie. – Ponoć to totalny świr, chociaż dobrze się maskuje. Chodziły plotki, że zrobił sobie mugolski tatuaż przypominający Mroczny Znak. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Mugolski tatuaż i Mroczny Znak. Voldemort by padł ze śmiechu, gdyby usłyszał coś takiego.  
– I wzięli go na kurs aurorski? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Cóż, mówiłam, że dobrze się maskuje. Zresztą połowa ludzi z mniej lub bardziej arystokratycznych rodzin to dupki, mówię ci to z pierwszej ręki. Trudno odróżnić, który z nich jest po prostu antypatyczny, ale sensowny, a który to niebezpieczny fanatyk czystej krwi.  
– No tak – przyznałam i znów pochyliłam się nad raportem. Jednak zaraz znów się wyprostowałam. – Zaraz, a co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie?  
Maddie uniosła oczy do nieba.  
– No tak, z tego wszystkiego zapomniałam. Wyobraź sobie, że mój kot dziś rano przyniósł mi to. – Wyjęła z kieszeni kopertę i nią zamachała. – Okazuje się, że przedwczoraj opera przysłała mi to sową, ale Czarny Pan postanowił wziąć sobie przesyłkę i się nią pobawić, więc…  
– Czekaj – przerwałam jej – twój kot ma na imię Czarny Pan?  
– Jest czarny i jest płci męskiej, więc jak niby miałam go nazwać? – spytała Maddie. – Puszek?  
Parsknęłam śmiechem.  
– Nie, naprawdę ładnie, ale to dosyć oryginalne – przyznałam.  
– W końcu jestem arystokratką, powinnam mieć jakieś dziwactwa – odparła wesoło. – Ale nie dałaś mi dokończyć. Skoro już Czarny Pan mnie rano obudził i mi to przyniósł, to zajrzałam do środka, a tam zgadnij co? – Otworzyła kopertę i wyciągnęła z niej srebrny łańcuszek z przywieszką w kształcie serca, na której wygrawerowano „L + D”.  
– Moja bransoletka! Ale dlaczego przysłali ją tobie?  
– Załączyli liścik, że znaleźli ją pod moim siedzeniem. A znają mój adres, bo moja rodzina ich sponsoruje, od kiedy założyli ten teatr. To zrozumiałe, że dyrektorka chciała się popisać i wysłać krewnej sponsora jej zgubioną własność.  
– Dzięki, jesteś kochana. Nie masz pojęcia, jak się denerwowałam, kiedy zauważyłam, że jej nie mam – oznajmiłam, gdy podała mi bransoletkę. Maddie pomogła mi ją zapiąć na nadgarstku i od razu poczułam, że wszystkie strachy, które ostatnio dręczyły mnie w nocy, na pewno już nie wrócą.  
– Na przyszłość musisz bardziej uważać – odparła.  
Przytaknęłam i na powrót pochyliłam się nad raportem.  
– Jak to dobrze, że to jednak nie jego siostra ani jej żona – westchnęła jeszcze, kiedy siadała za swoim biurkiem.  
Pokiwałam głową.  
Było jeszcze dosyć wcześnie, kolejne osoby z mojego pokoju po kolei przychodziły do pracy, a ja unosiłam głowę znad mojego raportu, witałam się z nimi i wracałam do pisania. Tymczasem Maddie dzieliła się z nowo przybyłymi informacjami o ostatnich postępach śledztwa.  
Jeszcze zanim wybiło południe, a ja postawiłam ostatnią kropkę w raporcie, dotarła do nas wiadomość, że Andrew Rowle, podejrzany o zamordowanie Domenica Farleya, został zatrzymany we Francji i w najbliższym możliwym terminie zostanie sprowadzony do Anglii, żeby mógł stanąć przed sądem.

W następnym tygodniu w „Proroku” i innych popularnych czarodziejskich gazetach ogłoszono, że w teatrze na Pokątnej odbędzie się koncert charytatywny poświęcony pamięci tragicznie zmarłego Domenica Farleya, a dochód z niego ma zostać przekazany fundacji wspierającej kształcenie muzyczne czarodziejskich dzieci. Zamierzałam się na niego wybrać z Dennisem, ale jemu akurat wypadł nagły wyjazd służbowy, a ja pod jego nieobecność złapałam smoczą grypę, więc musieliśmy się zadowolić sprawozdaniem Maddie, która wciąż nie mogła odżałować swojego ulubionego barytona.


End file.
